The Process of Senescene
by drecklyn
Summary: "Even a butler has his favorites milday,"  "Does he? I'm glad,"  Fragments of Lady Mary's life seen through the eyes of Carson the Butler.
1. Two Weeks

_AN: Hello everyone! This idea came to me one night whilst watching S1x3 and I simply had to jot it down. I will still continue Orchestra of Breathing, this fic being a simple breath of fresh air from all the angst ridden stories I'm usually prone to writing. So without further ado, I present to you chapter one_.

Two Weeks

The stiff and muffled agonizing cries rang down the third floor corridor, causing Charlie Carson to cringe as the harsh sound interrupted the seemingly peaceful afternoon.

Lady Mary Crawley was no more than two weeks old, and already she seemed to cause more than enough racket to wake the dead. Carson let out an inward groan as he realized Lord and Lady Grantham had taken a walk amongst the grounds and the servants were cleaning the first floor corridor, leaving Carson the only man to aid the poor child.

For what seemed the millionth time that week he wished the Granthams had hired a nanny, someone to care for the child while the Lord and Lady of the house took care of other idle things, however Lady Grantham had protested vigorously against such an idea when the Dowager Countess had suggested it at dinner one evening that no one bothered to suggest it again, however much Carson pursed his lips when the baby caused a racket.

After taking the long stride down the winding hall, he at last made it to the door of the nursery and swung it open.

It were as though the swift bang of the door had broken all hell loose as Lady Mary let out another shrill shriek, Carson resisting the urge to cover his ears with his hands as he let out an exasperated sigh. He strode towards the crib, where the small newborn writhed in a bundle of sheets, her dark eyes filled with tears and her face red from her agonizing cries.

Carson was utterly oblivious at what to do in the situation, and he looked around desperately for something to distract the baby until his lordship came back. Spotting a plush giraffe, Carson snatched it quickly and placed it next to the child, holding his breath as Lady Mary turned towards it and let out another shrill cry.

He felt absolutely helpless as he muttered absently to the baby, cooing and making all sorts of odd noises that he never knew the human voice could produce. This however seemed to frighten Mary even more, as she gazed up at him in pure terror, her brown eyes wide as more tears flooded from them.

And then he remembered something that Lady Grantham had informed his lordship of at breakfest, something that may aid Carson is he task to calm the small bundle. "She is very fussy but she calms down instantly if you sing to her,"

Of course, singing was the answer to his dilemma. Casting a weary look over his shoulder, making sure that there was no one eavesdropping on his ordeal, he took a great heave of breath and belted out a small show tune he used to parade around with when he was up on the stage.

"Put a smile on that face

Let your troubles flat implode

I'm laughing Cheerful Charlie

And this stage is my abode

Make you laugh, May you cry, go on give me a reason why

Make you smile make you smile make you smile"

The whole time that the chipper tune fell from his lips, Lady Mary had gazed up at him with such contentment upon her face that Carson's heart leapt with a feeling of gratitude towards her ceased fire, and a sense of fondness of the child's expression. Never had someone gazed upon him like that, never had someone given him such an innocent look of pleasure before, and it brought a fond smile to his lips as he gently reached down and stroked Lady Mary's head.

He had a feeling they were going to get along just fine.

_AN: Thanks for reading! This story is going to have ten chapters, each depicting a fond memory that Carson has of Lady Mary as she progresses to each stage of her life. Next chapter will be up soon, do tell me what you think if you have the time!_


	2. Three Years

_AN: Thank you all for your amazing response to the previous chapter! I wasn't going to post this until later on this week, yet I feel you've earned it. We're moving on into Mary's toddler years (huzzah) and lots of fluff and friendship are at bay. I've been writing so much angst it's a relief to write something pleasant! Yay for happy stories!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three Years<em>**

"I hope you don't expect me to do all the bedrooms by myself," The new maid's voice drifted through Carson's sitting room, and he let out a sigh as Elsie Hughes, the newly appointed housekeeper barked at the young and ignorant Sarah O'Brien.

"Well if you can't manage a few measly bedrooms I'll get one of the footmen to help you," Her voice was cold and calculating and Carson let out a low chuckle. Mrs. Hughes always seemed to have a certain element to her that practically made you want to do whatever she told you to. Perhaps that was why he found that she was much better suited as a housekeeper than a head house maid.

Leaving the wine count upon his steady wooden desk, Carson rose from his chair and entered the servant's hall, observing each staff member in their position. "Ms. O'Brien if you really can't handle the work here, you'll have to find another house," His voice was calm yet full of force. He liked to see things done properly, and if a new house maid was dragging the foot of the status quo then he would have to relive her of her duties.

"Not at all Mr. Carson," O'Brien snarked into her cup of tea, crossing her legs under her skirt. "Like Mrs. Hughes so helpfully pointed out, they're only a few measly bedrooms," Ignoring her sarcasm, Carson continued up the stairs to ring the dressing gong, heaving a sigh on the way up. Sarah's references had been good, she was the daughter of a farmer and seemed to do well with hard work, the only thing that blotted her copy book was the mere fact that she was lazy, and laziness was something that Carson definitely didn't tolerate.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he nearly didn't see the small figure hanging on the gong like some sort of animal, but a sharp giggle alerted him from his ramblings and a small smile crept upon his lips. "Lady Mary," He beamed at the dark haired, brown eyed child, though furrowed his eyebrows when he saw what she was doing. "What are you doing on the dressing gong milady?"

Mary swung her head back, arms still wrapped around the bell as she gave another shriek of glee, sending her swinging back and forth as her tiny hands held on tight. "Monkey," She answered, as though it were as plain as the nose on her face.

Carson smiled at her newly learned word. Lately Lady Mary had been going through phases of fascination with certain groups, such as last week's fairy obsession, and the week before that it was Princesses. This week however it was animals, and she had taken to turning up in the oddest of places, barking and oinking and making all sorts of obtuse sounds that no one could decipher what she was until she told them.

"You're a monkey milady? And what might be your name?" He enjoyed humoring her, liked seeing the small light upon her face as she beamed up at him, glad that he was to participate in the game.

"Banana!" She cried up at him happily, giving another tremendous swing of the gong before looking thoughtfully up at Carson. "You Monkey King of Jungle!"

Carson chuckled as he ruffled her hair affectionately. Anyone who thought him King of the Jungle was alright in his book. "Monkey king milady? You don't think that's a bit savage for me?"

She gazed up at him curiously, puzzled at the large word he used but seemed to silently agree and christened him a new species. "Moose!" She squealed out, grinning up at him as if she had said the most clever thing in the world.

"A moose?" Carson said with an amused smile. "I think that's much more suiting," She seemed to nod in agreement and returned back to the bell, giving it a small tug and clapping her hands as it swayed back and forth. Chuckling, he hoisted her from the ground and patted her head. "But I'm afraid this old moose has to tell everyone it's time to get dressed." He began to reach for the large stick to bang the gong with, however Lady Mary let out a shrill shriek and grasped his face, shaking her head determinedly as he gazed at her with a befuddled expression.

"Antlers!" She cried out, giving him a vigorous nod.

"Excuse me?" He didn't know quite what to make up the situation. Toddler talk was usually something completely beyond his level of intellect.

She gave him an annoyed sigh and brought her hands up to her head, pretending to wave giant horns around and then pointed at Carson's hands. "Mooses have antlers!" She cried out, grammar lost to the innocent mind of a three year old.

"Antlers you say?" He grinned, setting Lady Mary down below him as she gazed up at him with an encouraging smile. "Well if Banana insists," Raising his hands in front of his face, he knelt down to the gongs level and slammed his finger's forward, hard enough to hear the satisfying ring echo throughout the house. Lady Mary beamed up at him and gave him a satisfied pat on the back before yawning sleepily.

"Moose and Banana," She said with a dazed look on her face, curling up on the floor with her head resting against the gong.

Carson beamed down at her, ruffling her hair affectionately, rising to his feet to make his departure. "Moose and Banana," He muttered under his breath as he left Lady Mary to daze under the gong.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ahhhh! Fluff galore! Thank you for taking the time to read! Tell me what you think if you have the time!<em>


End file.
